A escalada
by ArtemisStark2018
Summary: Em sua mansão Draco queria apenas encontrar uma pessoa...


Lá estava eu, vendo toda aquela movimentação na minha casa. Nunca pude considerá-la exatamente minha, porém.

Não, não _minha._ Aquela casa era algo que meu pai me dava o direito de usar desde que eu mantivesse a postura, a frieza, os preceitos e o nome Malfoy com todas as pompas que ele e todos os seus antecedentes garantiram ao longo dos anos.

Mas, agora, aquela casa nada mais era do que meros escombros. Restos de mobílias, pedaços de janelas. Livros queimados e estantes reviradas. Memórias destruídas...

Algumas delas, porém, resistiram. Memórias que eu mesmo queria que fossem apagadas, mas não tive tanta sorte assim. A cada dia, um novo desafio surgia. Uma nova empreitada, uma nova escalada.

Respirei fundo e segurei a varinha com mais força. Optei por andar no escuro, mesmo sem saber bem onde ou em que pisava.

Não precisava saber, conhecia cada pedacinho daquele maldito lugar. Lugar, este, que um dia chamei de lar.

Ouvia os risos do meu pai atrás de mim. Ou ao meu lado. Ou à minha frente. Não conseguia localizá-lo.

Mas eu o acharia. E o mataria.

Resolvi descer às masmorras e parei. Passos trôpegos se aproximavam. Abandonei a luta que ocorria nos outros andares. Potter invadira a mansão com todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix.

Mas aquela que mais me interessava estava presa em algum lugar ao qual eu não conseguia localizar. No entanto, eu acharia Lúcio e ele falaria. Talvez ele se orgulhasse de mim quando percebesse e _sentisse_ o quanto eu aprendi nas aulas de tortura que ele tanto incentivou que eu fizesse.

Fiquei parado, em silêncio, recostado à parede. Os passos aproximavam-se. Pegaria meu atacante por trás. Ele nem sentiria o que o feriu.

Prendi a respiração. Ouvia atentamente quem que se aproximava de mim. Ofegante. Respirando descompassado. Exalando medo.

Sem dúvida, sabia que estava sendo observado. Não precisava de luz para saber a hora de atacar e foi isso o que fiz. Pulei sobre minha vítima, mas paralisei ao ouvir um grito feminino. Ao sentir o cheiro que me atordoou anos antes. O cheiro que fez com que eu me arrependesse da maldita marca que ardia em meu braço esquerdo.

A minha varinha, que antes estivera firme em sua têmpora, estremeceu. Minhas pernas fraquejaram. Eu não podia acreditar.

\- Hermione? – tanto tempo sem tê-la.

E ela ali. Era inacreditável. Impossível. Permaneci estagnado.

\- Dr-Draco... – virei-a e acendi a varinha com um feitiço mental.

A luz percorreu todo o rosto dela. Precisava ter certeza que era ela mesmo. Ela estava ferida. _Muito_ ferida. Eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam...

\- Onde foi nossa primeira vez?

\- Casa dos Gritos. – meu coração começou a falhar. Era _ela._

\- O que você me disse que nunca disse para mais ninguém?

\- Que eu sempre te achei lindo. Que, mesmo quando mais te odiava, no fundo, eu te amava.

Sabia que era ela a cada palavra. Pouco antes de nos separarmos, protegi nossas memórias mais íntimas. Baixei a guarda e a tomei nos meus braços, na minha boca.

\- Hermione... O que fizeram com você? – desci meus olhos pelo corpo, querendo me certificar que ela estava bem. Passei a mão sobre sua bar-

\- Fuja, Draco... – ela pediu com a voz fraca.

Algo chamou minha atenção na repentina rigidez do corpo dela. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

\- Sabe... – a voz tão conhecida por mim soou pelo corredor – Acho que devia obedecer essa maldita sangue sujo. Já desgraçou nosso nome, nosso sangue... Termine sua vida obedecendo a uma impura, Draco. A uma sangue sujo...

Vi que velas começaram a iluminar o ambiente aos poucos. Rapidamente, coloquei meu corpo na frente do de Hermione. Ela não poderia passar por mais nada. Nada que a fizesse sofrer.

Empunhei minha varinha. A dele já estava mirada em meu coração.

Barulho. Correria.

Avada Kedrava. Luzes.

O corpo dela pulando na frente do meu.

Escuridão...

Teto branco...

\- Mãe?

\- Filho...!

\- O que houve? – eu perguntei, levantando rápido demais, ignorando a sensação de tontura, colocando-me em pé.

\- Muitas mortes e desgraças na nossa família, querido. – Narcisa respondeu, num sussurro – Não podia deixar mais essa dor pesar nos seus ombros. Você já passou por muitas coisas, Draco. Não queria a morte do seu pai pesando em seu coração. Eu... o matei.

Ignorei essas palavras. As últimas imagens de Hermione...

\- Hermione... Avada...

\- Foi lançada por mim... Ela está no quarto ao lado.

Corri como louco e abri a porta de supetão. Queria que meus olhos acreditassem no que meu coração estava acreditando, mas eu não conseguia. Aproximei-me da cama cauteloso.

Ela estava tão serena. Tão calma. Linda... Sorria, olhando ternamente para meu filho, que dormia nos braços dela.

Sim, o que vale é a escalada.

Chorei.

N.B.: Então, amo Narcisa. Ela é um símbolo de força pra mim. Mione com um filhinho do Malfoy, nhaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ameeeeeeei! Linda a fic, so cute cute cute! Adorei, de verdade! Simples e linda!


End file.
